


At a loss of words to type

by ShinyZorua



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Although I'm bad at making promises so..., Bad Jokes, But mostly just jokes, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Just brace yourselves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Verbal Fights, lotsa spoilers for newer videos, mostly them yelling at each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyZorua/pseuds/ShinyZorua
Summary: A weird group chat between the overly excited Patton, dramatic Roman, pessimistic Virgil, confused Logan and their amazing (and equally confused) host, Thomas Sanders!Prepare for bad jokes, angst, and probably a lot more of confused Logan (he is my spirit animal tbh).Btw, I wanted to write this because of sassysunshine's Voltron chatfic squad up  http://archiveofourown.org/works/12199533/which I LOOOVVVVEEEEE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just climbed aboard the chatfic lifeboat that I quickly built because I needed more chatfics and Sanders Sides in my life.

Patton added Thomas, Logan, Roman and Virgil to Hey kiddo's!

Virgil: what the fuck is this ( _message deleted by Patton_ )  
Patton: It's a group chat of course!  
Virgil: okay is this one of your attempts to "connect with the youth" again  
Patton: Haha, no Verge, I just wanted to talk to you all!  
Logan: Is it not much more convenient to have a conversation with us?  
Logan: Also, Virgil, you seem to forget some symbols as you write, or should I assist you with using them properly?  
Thomas: Okay since _when _did you guys have phones???__  
Roman: Since a couple days ago. Patton bought them for us  
Thomas: But you are parts of me? How does that work?  
Roman: I still don't know that to this day  
Virgil: logan you are the smart one, explain.  
Roman: Logan, it's been 5 minutes  
Thomas: Uhm,  
Thomas: Logan is in the kitchen with me, rambling about how it should not be possible for all of you to have phones  
Thomas: And now he's just talking about other impossible stuff  
Virgil: welcome to my life  
Thomas: WHAT DO I DO???  
Thomas: update: Patton hugged Lo until he went quiet, I think he's alright now  
Patton: I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU TWO  
Patton: YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO HELP LOGAN  
Virgil: he does this every day you just keep making a big deal out of it  
Patton: HE DOESN'T DO THIS EVERY DAY  
Virgil: you sound like lo now  
Virgil: besides i was watching you just didnt see me  
Roman: Yes, I can confirm that, Virgil was there with me  
Logan: Apologies for my sudden disappearance.  
Patton: It's alright Logan  <3

___Patton: What are you all doing???_  
Logan: I was planning on reading "The Iliad" by Homer.  
Virgil: none of your bussiness  
Patton: :(  
Thomas: Virgil that's rude  
Roman: Who wants to watch a movie with me?  
Roman: Also, Virgil, be nice to Pat  
Patton: AWW YOU CALLED ME PAT!  
Patton: AND I WOULD LOVE TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH YOU!  
Thomas: Sign me up!  
Logan: Thomas, did you do all your chores?  
Thomas: Yes Teach  
Logan: Great. Then we could join too.  
Roman: Where is Virgil?  
Logan: Where is Virgil?  
Roman: EYYY  
Logan: Did I say something wrong?  
Roman: No, not at all!  
Patton: Virgil is in his room, I can hear his music from the hallway  
Thomas: He hadn't read our messages though  
Patton: He's probably asleep  
Roman: THOMAS' LIVING ROOM, I'M MAKING POPCORN  
Patton: On my way!  
Logan: I already arrived  
Thomas: I was already there the whole time  
Thomas: Poor Virgil, he would be flooded by messages when he opens the chat!  
Roman: NO TIME FOR THAT, TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!  
Logan: That is from Pixar.  
Roman: TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!  
Patton: YAY!  
Thomas: YES!  
Logan: What am I witnessing... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone help Logan.
> 
> Also he didn't have a panic attack, he just rambled the same way he did with the whole "snake eating it's own tail" thing or whatever it was. Patton just cares too much about all of them.


	2. We have a library?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton asks where all of the others are and things happen.

Patton: Where are all of you?

Thomas: In my room

Roman: On the couch in the mindscape, why?

Thomas: Wait so you have another living room?

Roman: Yes, I created it and it's beautiful

Thomas: ...

Logan: I am in the library

Patton: WE HAVE A LIBRARY?

Thomas: YOU HAVE A LIBRARY?

Roman: EYYY

Logan: Roman, what do you mean with "EYYY" exactly?

Patton: NO TIME FOR THAT  
Patton: VIRGIL WHERE ARE YOU

Roman: I dont hear music from his room and I haven't seen him today

Patton: SHOULD I CHECK HIS ROOM???

Logan: I will check on him, I am the closest to his room.

Patton: THANK YOU

Logan: I knocked a couple times, he's not in there.

Roman: I'll try, surely he won't ignore a mighty prince like me!

Logan: Virgil didn't open the door.  
Logan: Roman is hitting his head against the door, should I stop him? 

Patton: ROMAN STOP HURTING YOURSELF PLEASE

Logan: I read him what you send and he said okay.

Thomas: Should we sink in his room again?

Logan: Update: Roman broke the door.

Thomas: But we can just, like,, sink in???

Logan: Roman most likely forgot that.

Patton: I CAN'T FIND VIRGIL IN THE REST OF THE MINDSCAPE  
Patton: I LOOKED EVRYWHERE WHERE IS HE

Thomas: Patton calm down please, we'll find him

Patton: :(

Roman: FOUND HIM

Thomas: DON'T JUST TYPE, HELP HIM!

Roman: Logan said that Virgil told him that he just didn't feel like doing anything

Logan: He's having one of _those_ days.

Patton: OMW

Thomas: What does _those_ days mean?

Roman: Yes, what's going on?

Logan: It is best we let Patton handle the situation. There is nothing to worry about.

 

_Patton to Logan, Thomas and Roman_

Patton: Don't ask about what happened today, just act normally around Verge, okay? Maybe we'll talk about it later but now is not the time.

 

Hey kiddo's

Virgil: pat told me that i needed to do something outside of my room for some dumb reason  
Virgil: i need volunteers

Roman: Volunteers for what?

Virgil: dont worry about it

Thomas: Why do I feel like this is gonna end up in a fight?

Roman: We don't always fight!

Virgil: yea we do

Roman: Oh you did that on purpose!

Virgil: no i didnt

Roman: Yes you did!

Virgil: didnt

Logan: This conversation isn't going anywhere.

Roman: No, it isn't

Virgil: yes it is

Roman: UUUGGGHH

Virgil: my work is done here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post "One of _those_ days" (what happened after chapter 2) on my Tumblr tomorrow and I'll put the link here when it's posted. I have already written most of it by the way!
> 
> Edit: Here is the chapter!   
> https://tatorqueen.tumblr.com/post/168754171627/one-of-those-days


	3. Donut Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day later, Patton finds a dollar and Thomas finds something out about the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Those days, what happened during chapter 2, is here if you want to read it (it is not necessary though): https://tatorqueen.tumblr.com/post/168754171627/one-of-those-days

Patton: Kiddo's I found a dollar!

Thomas: Where???

Patton: In my wallet!

Logan: Patton, we use wallets to contain our finances. It is only logical that you'd find money in it. Is this new information for you?

Roman: Logan rude

Logan: Apologies. I'll remember not to say that again.

Logan: So what are you planning to do with that dollar?

Patton: Save it!

Logan: Wise choice. And what would you save for?

Patton: Something that we would all enjoy! 

Logan: Patton could you please tone your adorableness down.

Thomas: This is too pure <3

Virgil: found a dollar

Patton: Where?

Virgil: none of your bussiness ( _message deleted by Virgil_ )  
Virgil: livingroom, in one of the books on the shelve

Roman: Since when do you read?

Virgil: anyway  
Virgil: i want donuts

Thomas: But you guys can make them yourselves???

Virgil: they are disgusting

Patton: :(

Virgil: because roman made them

Patton: :(

Roman: :(

Thomas: Virgil be nice to the others please

Virgil: i just like the real ones more

Thomas: Then I'll get us some!

Patton: YAAAY!

Roman: EPIC!

Logan: ...

Thomas: YES! 

Virgil: ugghh  
Virgil: less talking more walking 

Roman: Got it sunshine

Virgil: dont call me that

Thomas: Shoeshine would fit better

Virgil: -_-

Roman: Moonshine?

Virgil: even worse

Logan Would starshine feel more fitting? 

Virgil: i feel like im gonna puke  
Virgil: i just want donuts

Roman: You're more like a do-nuisance

Virgil: you won't get any 

Patton: Aww come on Sunshine, and both of you be nice to each other

Virgil: okay

Roman: Why does he listen to _you??_

 

_Patton to Virgil_

Patton: You want to tell them about yesterday

Virgil: no

Patton: Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut! <3

Virgil: thanks

 

**Hey kiddo's**

Virgil: none of your bussiness

Roman: Rude

Virgil: not rude, just telling the truth

 

_Thomas changed the group name to Donut Boy's Quest_

Logan: Who is Donut Boy

_Thoman changed Virgil's nickname to Donut Boy_

Donut Boy: WHYYYYY

Patton: SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT???  
Patton: TEACH ME PLEASE

Thomas: It's a secret...

Donut Boy: CHANGE ME BACK, NOW!!!

Roman: I think it suits you

Logan: It's... Something. 

Patton: AWW, DONUT BOY!

Donut Boy: just give me my donuts

Thomas: What flavor?

Donut Boy: anything that doesn't have jam in it

Thomas: Why the jam-hate?

Logan: You do like Crofters, right?

Donut Boy: yea but you do too, its not even jam its jelly you said it yourself  
Donut Boy: donuts shouldnt be eaten with jam, it ruins everything

Thomas: Got the stuff, you can pop up if you still want them, shoeshine


	4. Virgil threw up in the sink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton made brownies, things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short, I personally rather have a short chapter which includes everything I wanted instead of a long chapter with a lot of filler that doesn't feel amusing.

Patton: I made brownies!

Donut Boy: okay so he made a lot of brownies

Thomas: Wow, that was fast

Roman: Okay, so, Patton made five plates full of brownies  
 _Roman send 1 image_

Logan: There is not a possibility that we would be able to eat all of them at once, that is for sure.

Donut Boy: falsehood  
Donut Boy: i bet i can eat a whole plate in 5 minutes

Logan: I'm afraid it is impossible, unless you want to get sick that is.

Roman: I have to agree, this does not look like a wise decision!

Donut Boy: whatever, im gonna do it anyway

Thomas: I bet that he can

Roman: Don't incourage him!!  
Roman: Update: Patton tried to stop Verge but now he's stuffing two brownies in his mouth  
Roman: Thomas what have you done

Thomas: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Roman: While Donut Boy is eating all his brownies, what should we bet on?

Thomas: If he doesn't throw up and eats the whole plate, I get pie. If he does throw up but still manages to eat them all, I get cookies

Roman: If he does not manage to eat all of it, and he vomits, we get pie. If he doesn't throw up, we get cookies

Thomas: Deal

Roman: Deal

Roman: He's getting pretty green already  
 _Roman added 1 image_   
Roman: Better get that pie ready

Logan: I am still astonished with how much Virgil manages to eat  
Logan: Update: Virgil ate all of the brownies on his plate

Thomas: YES! Pie for me!

Roman: WAIT FOR IT! He might still throw up!

Logan: Virgil threw up in the sink

Thomas: Is he alright???

Logan: He is alright, only slightly nauseous.

Donut Boy: did it

Logan: Update: Patton took Virgil's phone away.

Roman: These brownies are really good though!

Patton: Thanks :3

Thomas: Sooo,,,,, about those cookies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism is always welcome!   
> Also, I will be gone for the weekend so there will be no updates/responses when I'm gone.


	5. Christmas chapter because I can't help myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming and Patton is worried, while Virgil has no idea what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a short chapter, but I will also write about their christmas on my Tumblr (probably still today) because I need more Sanders Sides fluff in my life please don't judge me

_Thomas changed the group name to Merry Christmas!_

Donut Boy: you really dont have to

Roman: YES WE DO

Patton: WE HAVE TO VERGE

Logan: It is fitting, you have to agree.

Patton: Also, don't snack too much tomorrow...

Donut Boy: guys you dont have to do anything special, we can just eat some of that weird christmas-bread and be done with it

Logan: Now Virgil, we already made plans. While Thomas would be attending a family dinner, we will have our own celebration.

Donut Boy: wait what  
Donut Boy: also please dont make it all too early i am tired and need some extra z's

Patton: Will do buddy! :)

Thomas: Yea I'm going to sleep too, hope you don't mind.

Roman: Of course not Thomas! Why would we?

Patton: I just have _one _little request before you go...  
Patton: Change my name to Santa__

__Thomas: Uhm,,,,,,,  
Thomas: Sure_ _

___Thomas changed Patton's nickname to Santa_ _ _

__Santa: Thank you!!! <3_ _

__**Merry Christmas!** _ _

__Santa: Who is already awake?_ _

__Roman: Patton it's only 8 A.M., please try to get some sleep._ _

___Patton to Roman_ _ _

__Santa: I just really want Virgil to enjoy his presents, but I can't tell him he has presents, and I want him to like it but what if he doesn't like it or if he's allergic to any of the materials in it or if he feels overwelmed and what if you don't like your presents_ _

___Roman: Calm down Pat, it's alright, no need to be afraid._  
Roman: I'm sure Virge would _love_ his gifts and we would too, and if Virgil was allergic to anything, he would have probably told us, don't you think?  
Roman: I mean, it seems like our Emo Nightmare feels more comfortable with you. 

__Santa: Yea, you're right! Thanks Roman!_ _

__Roman: No problem.  
Roman: But what happened that day, you know, when Virgil locked himself in his room and you and Logan were all acting... Weird?_ _

__Santa: It's not my story to tell. If Virgil wants to tell you, he will, but I think he just needs time._ _

__Roman: Understood. I shall not bother him with it unless he is ready to tell us._ _

__Santa: Thanks Roman, that's really nice of you._ _

__Roman: Wouldn't want to be our own villain, would we?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIRGIL JUST LET THEM SPOIL YOU
> 
> Edit: here's the thing I promised! https://tatorqueen.tumblr.com/post/168970288242/gold-stars-trail-part-1


	6. We are not keeping her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan does not agree and Patton is way too irrational

**Merry Christmas**

Logan: Anyone care to explain why there is a horse in the garden?

Thomas: You know, I'm not even that surprised that you have a garden

Logan: Roman...

Roman: It wasn't me!

Logan: Patton...

Santa: BUT SHE'S SO PRETTY  
Santa: WE CAN'T LET HER GO, PLEASE SHE IS REALLY NICE!

Logan: And who is going to take care of it?

Santa: All of us

Logan: Even Virgil? I doubt that he would be that good with animals.  
Logan: No offense.

Donut Boy: i have no idea what this is all about its 8 IN THE MORNING LET ME SLEEP

_Roman send 1 image_

Donut Boy: oh boy

Thomas: Can I see her???

Santa: Of course! You know how to pop into the living room, right? The garden's right next to it

Thomas: Guys you really have to see her

Roman: It is a beautiful mare, but she doesn't seem fitting for a prince...  
Roman: Can we get another one??? Please???

Thomas: Shouldn't you be thankful for what you get?   
Thomas: Also, you just celebrated Christmas?

Santa: And this horse is for all of us  
Santa: We really need a nice name for her 

Logan: Patton, aren't you making irrational dicisions right now? Do you even know how to take care of a horse properly?

Santa: I did a lot of research, don't you worry! We've even got a stable!

Logan: No we don't

_Patton to Roman_

Patton: Did you forget to make the stable?

Roman: Ah, it seems like it. I am very sorry, let me fix it.

Patton: Don't worry, mistakes happen!

**Merry Christmas!**

Santa: We've even got a stable!

Donut Boy: i just heard logan yell downstairs, what happened

Roman: I made a magnificent stable for the horse!

Santa: WE STILL NEED A NAME FOR THE HORSE

Donut Boy: guys just collaborate please or this conversation is never going to end  
Donut Boy: whats her color

Santa: Snowflake Appaloosa!

Donut Boy: whats her color

Santa: Brown with white spots and black manes!

Donut Boy: then do something with that

Logan: We are  not  keeping her.

Thomas: Who wants to keep her?

Santa: ME!!

Roman: I would love to have a horse, even if it is not one fitting for a knight!

Thomas: Me too!

Donut Boy: as long as i dont have to care for her

Thomas: So, names.  
Thomas: What about Pebbles?

Roman: Why "Pebbels", exactly?

Thomas: It sounds funny

Santa: Well I think it's an amazing name!

Donut Boy: btw, now that i have your attention thomas  
Donut Boy: change me and pat back please

Thomas: But the name fits :3  
Thomas: On the other hand, Christmas is over so I guess I can change Patton's name

_Thomas changed Santa's nickname to Patton_

Donut Boy: thomas just change me back

Thomas: *sigh*

_Thomas changed Donut Boy's nickname to Verge_

Verge: good enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't post any more chapters today or tomorrow so happy new year!
> 
> Also, I wonder what happened to Logan.


	7. Logan where the FUCK ARE YOU part 1; You don't have to worry (but I do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is not being cooperative and acts a bit weird, the others are suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not be edited that well, this is a quick update as I will be gone for two days and still wanted to upload something.
> 
> (The beginning conversation was based off a conversation I had with some friends a couple days ago so it's kinda weird??)

**Merry Christmas!**

Verge: okay this is just crazy  
Verge: you all know gotg right?

Logan: I do not know of that word, or is it an abbreviation for something?

Verge: guardians of the galaxy

Thomas: What's wrong with it?

Verge: i was getting there shoeshine

Thomas: No fair, that was my nickname!

Verge: anyway  
Verge: there are people who pair peter and rocket together

Patton: Peter Parker?

Verge: eww no  
Verge: that would be even worse  
Verge: no i mean peter quill

Thomas: Wait, so they ship him and a raccoon?

Roman: Ship??

Logan: Honestly, I have no idea where this is going

Patton: Logan, where are you? I haven't seen you this morning!

Logan: I am in the library, you do not need to worry.

Patton: I never said anything about being worried?

Logan: And you don't have to.

_Patton added Roman, Thomas and Virgil to I'm worried_

Patton: Why is Logan acting so weird?

Thomas: Maybe he is not feeling so good?

Patton: But he is never sick!

Roman: _Almost_ never.

Thomas: When was he sick?

Patton: He got the flu once and was nauseous for a couple of days.

Thomas: When I was doing those tests?

Verge: when you were doing those tests

Thomas: That explains a lot.....

Patton: He sometimes has coughing fits too, he once said he had brongchitis but that didn't last long.

Roman: Who's going to do Logan's part now?

Thomas: Logan's part?

Verge: i got it  
Verge: Patton, you spell it as bronchitis.

Roman: Thanks 

Verge: not a problem

Thomas: Maybe he is sick again?

Patton: I don't think so, but I will check either way.

**Merry Christmas!**

Patton: Hey Logan, you still at the library?

Logan: Yes, why do you ask?

Patton: Want to do something with us?

Logan: I am sorry to disappoint you, but I'd rather take some time for myself so I can start reading my book

Thomas: Which book?

Logan: The Iliad and the Odyssey, a special edition I got from Christmas.

Thomas: From who?

Logan: From Virgil.

Thomas: When is he going to give you the aeneid?  
Thomas: Because Virgil wrote it?  
Thomas: No?

Verge: no

Roman: No

Thomas: Okay.......

**I'm worried**

Patton: :(

Roman: It's alright, Patton, maybe he just wants some time alone?

Patton: But what if he's not feeling well?

Roman: Won't he take care of himself then?  
Roman: I mean, this is Logic for crying out loud!

Patton: I know, but still!

Verge: just invite him over to lunch, if he doesnt come somethings up

Thomas: Lunch was two hours ago......

Verge: just invite him over to dinner

Patton: Will do Virgil!

**Merry Christmas!**

Patton: Logan, what should I make for dinner? 

Logan: I am not a picky eater, as long as it's healthy. You can let the others choose.

Patton: Promise me you'll be there?

Logan: I can't just go around skipping meals, can I?  
Logan: I'll be there.

Patton: Great! You guys in for pasta?

Roman: Sounds like an amazing choice!

Verge: yea sounds good

Logan: That seems like a wise choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a good new year, and stay save everybody!


	8. Logan where the FUCK ARE YOU part 2; Investigation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and his Sides do research on what is going on with Logan.

**I'm worried**

Thomas: How did lunch go?   
Thomas: As in, how was Logan doing?

Patton: Good, he wasn't acting weird or anything!

Roman: He was a bit more quiet though...

Patton: Well, he also coughed more than usual...

Thomas: Coughed?

Verge: yea he says that he still had some after-effects or something from the bronchitis

Patton: But that was so long ago! 

Thomas: How much does he cough?

Roman: Sometimes a lot, sometimes barely. 

Verge: once when i was awake at night and i wanted to get a drink, i could hear him coughing in his room  
Verge: i later asked him about it, but he said his throat was just itchy or something

Thomas: So it keeps him awake at night?

Roman: This is way more... Severe than I believed previously....

Patton: ;-;

Thomas: What about we do some research on what's going on with him?  
Thomas: I mean, come on guys, _you have a library_ !

Verge: we also have internet just like you

Thomas: Shoot you're right  
Thomas: So what are some more things he does? Because just coughing wouldn't be enough info 

Verge: he gets exhausted easily, though that may be because hes your brain n stuff  
Verge: also is it okay to look through his stuff just once because we do this for his safety   
Verge: i mean he could be smoking

Roman: I'm pretty sure Logan doesn't smoke. I mean, he is smarter than that!

Patton: And it's bad to rummage through someone else's stuff!

Verge: ugh

Thomas: I have to agree with Patton here, it's bad to peek through someone's stuff

Verge: i know but maybe if we dont find it out now it may worsen  
Verge: and we cant _die_ but we can still get sick and have pain and stuff

Patton: Awww, you really care about Logan!

Verge: you would do the same for me  
Verge: well, except the looking through someones stuff part

Thomas: Alright, I say we all look up what's wrong with Logan!!

Patton: On it!

Roman: I shall search in the library!

Verge: logans not there?

Roman: No, he moved to his office once I entered the room

Verge: wow does he really hate you that much xD

Roman: :(

Patton: Well, Roman _did_ enter very loudly, yelling "Be prepared for I have entered" so that's probably the reason  
Patton: I'm here with him by the way

Thomas: I'll browse the internet, I'm guessing Virgil is doing the same  
Thomas: So, he could have something like bronchitis, asthma, side effects of allergies, hay fever,

Roman: It's winter.

Thomas: Shoot you're right  
Thomas: It could also be tuberculosis, but I really hope that's not it

Roman: I mean it could just be the flu?

Patton: I don't think so, otherwise he would have probably been better by now!

Roman: Yes, you're right. I guess I'm just trying to lighten the mood here

Patton: You always light me up!!!

Thomas: Aaalllllriiiiiight.... Let's get back to what we were doing

Patton: What were we doing again?

Roman: Looking for what kind of illness Logan has

Patton: Oh, right, thanks!!

Verge: shit  
Verge: absolute fucking _SHIT_

Patton: WHAT'S GOING ON??????

Verge: i may or may not have looked through his room......

Patton: VIRGIL!!!

Roman: **Virgil!!!!!**

Thomas: Wait but wasn't Logan there?

Roman: His office and bedroom are next to each other but not connected.

Patton: How could you Virgil? I asked you not to do it! ;-;

Verge: just listen to me  
Verge: i found a _fucking **inhaler** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER IM SORRY PLEASE DONT HATE ME


	9. Logan where the FUCK ARE YOU part 3; Logan catches on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy I just realised that this is 1 month of AALOWTT (At a loss of words to type) so yay for me!

**I'm worried**

Thomas: You found WHAT???

_Virgil sent 1 image_

Patton: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?

Thomas: I was the only one using caps.....

Verge: this means logan has asthma!

Roman: Such a rare occurence, Virgil using an exclamation mark... We should all appreciate this moment...

Thomas: No time for jokes.

Roman: Okay! Sorry!

Patton: You sure he has asthma?

Verge: i found it in one of his drawers with a paper with "medication" on it

Roman: But what if it is not for him? What if he keeps it for if someone else needs it?

Thomas: Shoot you're right

Patton: Should we ask him?

Roman: I don't know, maybe we should observe first, see if he shows more symptoms, you know? Just to be sure

Patton: Alright, what are the symptoms?

_Thomas sent 2 images_

Patton: Alrighty, I'll start with dinner and when we go and eat, Roman, Virgil and I will look at it!

Thomas: Alright, anything I can do?

Roman: I'm afraid not, just try to relax

Verge: act like nothing happened or logan would get suspicious

Thomas: Got it

 

Patton: He was really quiet today

Verge: i mean hes usually quiet tho??

Roman: I assume that Virgil has a point, now that I think about it, but Logan has been _more_ quiet then before

Verge: i guess we should just wait a bit longer

Thomas: Alright, keep me updated!

**Merry Christmas!**

Logan: Who had been rummaging through my room?!

**I'm worried**

Thomas: Verge, didn't you clean up??!

Verge: no i left the window open tho  
Verge: i was hoping that he would think that some animal did all that

**Merry Christmas!**

Logan: I am _waiting..._

**I'm worried**

Patton: WHAT DO I SAY

Roman: I DON'T KNOW

**Merry Christmas!**

Logan: I would highly appreciate if someone would respond _this instant_

Verge: yea it was me i was looking for something

Logan: And you didn't even clean up?

Verge: ah, yea, sorry about that

**I'm worried**

Patton: Phew, seems like that problem is fixed!

**Merry Christmas!**

Logan: Virgil, have you taken any of the things that belong to me...

**I'm worried**

Roman: DID YOU NOT PUT BACK THE INHALER???

Verge: NO I WANTED TO SEE HIS REACTION MIND UR OWN BUSINESS

Patton: GIVE IT BACK!

Verge: BUT THEN HE WILL KNOW THAT WE KNOW

Patton: ;-;

**Merry Christmas!**

Logan: Virgil...

Verge: nope 

Logan: Are you sure?

Verge: yep very sure

Logan: Alright then, I suppose that I may have judged you too early. 

Verge: no problem teach

**I'm worried**

Roman: You LIED to him??

Verge: what else could i do?

Patton: ;-;

Roman: Look, now we broke Patton

Patton: I just don't want to lie to Logan but I also really want to know the truth and I'm scared ;-;

**Merry Christmas!**

Logan: I am going to sleep, please do not enter my room without my permission again. I expected better from you, Virgil. See this as a warning.

**I'm worried**

Verge: okay hes really mad

Roman: Yes, you should do something to make it up to him!

Verge: ugh  
Verge: what then

Thomas: Maybe give him a book?

Verge: he already has enough

Patton: Maybe make him breakfast?

Verge: i cant really cook without burning/poisoning something  
Verge: but i can try  
Verge: also ill make it lunch because he is always up at seven and im not going to get up _that_ early

Patton: Sounds like a plan!


	10. Logan where the FUCK ARE YOU part 4; Wildcats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise the title will make sense

**Merry Christmas!**

Verge: thomas can you _please_ change the name of the chat i am getting sick of it

Thomas: Of course, what should we name it?

Logan: Keep it simple. Maybe something like "groupchat" as that is what you often call this.

Thomas: Yea but that's boring

_Roman changed the group name to Wildcats_

Verge: WHAT

Roman: VICTORY!!!

Thomas: And Logan wasn't even the one who discovered how to change the group name first!

Logan: Because I am _trying_ not to mess with someone else's belongings

Verge: subtle

**I'm worried**

Patton: Virgil, will you remember to make Logan lunch as an apology?

Verge: eh  
Verge: what does he like

Patton: Try pancakes!

Verge: i did once and those were terrible

Patton: Then make him some healthy sandwiches, you know how he likes those!

Verge: got a recipe

_Patton send 1 image_

Verge: alright. im on it

_Roman changed the group name to Greens_

Verge: why did, of all people, _Roman_ have to figure out how to change group names

 

Verge: alright, im done with logans lunch

**Wildcats**

Patton: Oh Looogaaan...

Logan: What is it you need me to assist you with?

Patton: Virgil has something for you!

Logan: Oh  
Logan: And what may that be?

Verge: sandwiches  
Verge: cause i made a mess of your room yesterday

Logan: Well, thank you. I highly appreciate that.

Patton: Kiddo's when you're done I wANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING THAT PEBBLES CAN DO

Verge: can she cook

Patton: No...

Verge: can she do chores

Patton: No?

Verge: can she talk with me about things all of you don't understand

Patton: I don't think that she can talk

Verge: not interested

Patton: Aww, please! You've never even been close to her!

Verge: shes _your_ horse why should i be close to her

Patton: Well, she is _our_ horse

Verge: i only agreed on keeping her if i didnt have to take care of her

Patton: But can you at least look at what she can do?  
Patton: Just this once? 

Roman: Please??

Thomas: With a cherry on top?

Verge: ugh  
Verge: fine

Patton: :3  
Patton: Thanks for helping, Tommy!

Thomas: Not my name...

Patton: Timmy

Thomas: Nope....

Patton: Richard

Thomas: Somehow worse.....

Patton: 'kay Tommy xD

_Roman to Patton_

Roman: Good job!

Patton: Thanks Robby!

Roman: WHY ME??!?

Patton: :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Logan (and the rest) after this chapter (will end the "Logan where the FUCK ARE YOU arc): https://tatorqueen.tumblr.com/post/170275737672/choke-down-the-truth


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb conversations and nicknames
> 
> And sarcasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And puns

**Wildcats**

Thomas: why is it illegal to carry a canoe with you on a plane?

Verge: because they are discriminitive towards vehicles that dont fly

Logan: Because a canoe would not fit inside an airplane.

Thomas: Who do I believe.......

Patton: Whatever floats your boat!

Thomas: Ha!

Logan: Roman, can you also change nicknames?

Roman: No, apologies!

Logan: I'll try to find it out myself, then. Thank you for your honesty. 

Patton: Why do you want to know how to do that?

Logan: Because reasons.

Roman: Wait what

Verge: i am teaching logan how to be vague  
Verge: my apprentise is learning

Logan: *apprentice

Verge: who cares

Logan: Your grades. And they do not seem to lie.

Thomas: OOOOHHHH

Roman: OOOOHHHHHHH

Patton: OOOHHH

Verge: wait what

Logan: It appears that I do not need assistence with comebacks.   
Logan: Now Virgil, can you please put your dirty clothes in the laundry, Patton keeps asking you to do it, but you do not listen

Verge: on it buzzkill

Logan: I would not try to mess with me. 

Verge: why

Logan: Just you wait...

Roman: JUST YOU WAIT!

Patton: What's your name man?

Roman: ALEXANDER HAMILTON!!

Thomas: ALEXANDER HAMILTON!

Verge: why that musical

Roman: BECAUSE REFERENCES AND BECAUSE I CAN OKAY

Verge: wow wow okay calm down  
Verge:....  
Verge: but Heathers is better

Roman: YOU TRAITOR!!!!

Verge: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Patton: But Aïda then? 

Logan: I'd rather have classic plays like Zorro, though I must admit that things like Be More Chill and other science-fiction related things interest me as well.

Thomas: Let's just say that they are all really good, alright?

Verge: fine by me

Patton: Alrighty! :)

Thomas: But then on to the important questions...   
Thomas: Why can't you take goats with you on a plane?

Logan: Isn't it obvious? Because that would create enormous amounts of chaos.

Verge: once a goat ate all the snacks and since then no goats are allowed inside

Roman: Wow.... Really? -_-

Patton: Well, you know what they say?

Thomas: What do they say? ;)

Patton: Whatever floats your goat!

Logan: .....

Verge: again with the same pun

Roman: Thomas you set this one up!

Thomas: :3

 

**Wildcats**

_Logan changed Verge's nickname to Told You_

Told You: what  
Told You: WHAT??!!!?  
Told You: LOGAN WHY 

Logan: I did some research and checked the code of this application. Would you want to know how this works?

Patton: YES!!

Told You: YES.

Logan: Too bad, Virgil. Clearly, you didn't this through. 

Roman: Kinda stupid!

Logan: Patton, I'll send you a private text to show how it works.  
Logan: Also, I have an update for this application right here, which makes it work better and adds some pleasant colors to the screen and background.

_Logan send 1 link_

Thomas: Thanks! What's gotten you so generous today?

Roman: Who cares? Look at the new colors!

Told You: logan can you please change me back

Logan: Why should I? Just try it yourself.

Thomas: I kinda like this cruel side of Logan.

Logan: I am not sure if I should take that as a compliment.

Told You: ugghhhhhhhh

_Patton changed Thomas's nickname to Tada!_

Patton: Wait  
Patton: I wanted to change _my_ name  
Patton: What happened? Did I do something wrong?

Logan: No, I purposefully gave you the wrong command so that you would not be able to change your own nickname, only others.   
Logan: In the update I send, I changed parts of the code so that, in the command to change nicknames, all the other people in the group have their own number in reverse alphabetical order. In the command I gave you, the 2 was for Thomas, explaining why you changed his nickname. 

Tada!: 0_0'

Roman: PATTON CHANGE LOGAN'S NICKNAME

**Invalid command.**

Patton: ;-;

Logan: I already anticipated this action. I made sure that _none of you_ are able to change my nickname.

Told You: i have created a monster!

Tada!: Yes you did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And references


	12. Nerds spotted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of chaos, a game night, revenge, in short: things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started out funny but then as time went on it turned into a sort of insecure Virgil thing with some platonic Prinxiety sprinkled in? Yea I sometimes do that, sorry about that. Luckely that passes quickly cause wE'VE GOT A LOGAN TO MESS WITH

**Wildcats**

_Tada! changed Tada!'s nickname to Thomas_

Thomas: Did y'all forget that I CAN DO THIS TOO

Told You: y'all

Thomas: Do I need to remind you of the time you used "xD"?

Told You: shut it

Thomas: Thought so

Told You: can you just change my name please

Thomas: Nah, it's good like this

Roman: Can you, Patton or Logan teach me how to change nicknames?

Logan: No.

**Virgil to Roman**

Virgil: can you help me steal lo's phone

Roman: And why exactly?

Virgil: lets just say that i know what to do with it

Roman: And what do I get out of it?

Virgil: i can maybe tell you how to change nicknames 

Roman: ...

Virgil: and you can mess with logan

Roman: DEAL

**Wildcats**

Roman: GAME NIGHT, THOMAS' LIVINGROOM

Patton: YAY!

Thomas: I mean, alright?

Logan: Again with the abrupt changes? Don't we have a schedule?

Roman: NEVER HEARD OF A SCHEDULE BEFORE

Logan: If we get behind schedule it's _your_ fault.

 **Virgil to Roman**

Virgil: not bad

Roman: He doesn't suspect a thing!

Virgil: ill sneak out then and use the toiler excuse to get his phone  
Virgil: he always leaves his phone in his room on game nights

Roman: Sounds like a plan!

 **Wildcats**

_Roman changed the group name to GAME NIGHT_

Logan: That was completely unnecessary.

Roman: WHO CARES

Logan: I do.

Roman: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Logan to Roman**

Logan: got his phone

Roman: Good job, Virgil!  
Roman: I hope you'll delete this conversation afterwards.

Logan: will do

 **GAME NIGHT**

Thomas: VICTORYYY!!!!!

Told You: only because logan landed in jail and pat was nice enough not to buy the ones that ro wanted becaUSE OF HIS PUPPY EYES WHICH RUINED THE GAME

Roman: ...salty..?

Told You: oh shut it you with your last place in clue 

Roman: ONLY BECAUSE I GOT _**ONE** _ THING WRONG  
Roman: I MEAN, WHO WOULD KILL SOMEONE IN A KITCHEN WITH A SET OF WEIGHTS?

Thomas: Appearantly Patton  
Thomas: Logan freaked out for half a minute or so, pointing at Pat and saying that he shouldn't murder people

Told You: and i called it so you owe me

Patton: IT WASNT ME I SWEAR

Thomas: We know, it's just a game

Roman: BUT COME ON A SET OF WEIGHTS???

Told You: .......salty.....

Roman: NOT SALTY, IT'S JUST UNFAIR

Thomas: Salty

Roman: WELL AT LEAST I AM BETTER AT HEADS UP

Told You: thomas?

Thomas: yes. 

Told You: **SALTY**

Thomas: **SALTY**  
Thomas: But why is Logan so quiet?

Patton: Maybe he's working?

Thomas: But normally he at least looks at the messages

 **Roman to Virgil**

Roman: What did you do with his phone exactly?

Virgil: hes muted for half an hour  
Virgil: and i maayyybe changed his nickname  
Virgil: oh, and you _can_ change his nickname, its just a different command  
Virgil: and when he gets a notification its now the sound of a screeching goat  
Virgil: hes gonna _love_ that one

Roman: 0_0

 **Roman to Thomas**

_Roman sent 1 image_  
Roman: SINCE WHEN CAN VIRGIL DO THIS

Thomas: WHAT  
Thomas: HE SHOULD TEACH ME

 **Thomas to Patton**

Thomas: Virgil knows how to hack into phones!

Patton: THAT'S SO NEAT!  
Patton: I'M SO PROUD OF HIM!

 **Virgil to Roman**

Virgil: ROMAN

Roman: What?

Virgil: NOW THEY WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID IT

Roman: So?  
Roman: Afraid that they'll learn something new?

Virgil: no

Roman: Then there's no issue here

Virgil: yes there is

Roman: Then what is it? You have to be a little bit clearer

Virgil: ugh you sound like logan

Roman: Virgil...

Virgil: its not even that impressive  
Virgil: you just slap some code in and its done

Roman: Well, the others would be impressed! I am at least!

Virgil: but i dont deserve that

Roman: What do you mean?  
Roman: Of course you do!  
Roman: Virgil?

Virgil: no, i mean  
Virgil: its not something _i_ can be proud of  
Virgil: even if i _wanted_ to impress them, then id want it to be because of something _i_ can be proud of too.

Roman: So you don't want to impress them? Why is that?  
Roman: You still there, or should I come to your room?

Virgil: im stil here

Roman: Alright, and why don't you want to impress them?

Virgil: ts nothing really

Roman: Well, if you don't want to tell me, I suppose that is alright. I shall not bother you further.  
Roman: But if you ever need my help again, I'm never far away!

Virgil: thanks then

 **GAME NIGHT**

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: Okay, which one of you touched my phone and blocked it for 30 minutes?  
Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: WHAT IS THIS  
Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: WHO TAMPERED WITH MY PHONE?  
Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: SPEAK UP NOW!!

Thomas: Wow  
Thomas: We finally got Logan passed his breaking point

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: I am _not_ passed my breaking point.

Roman: I can hear Virgil laughing hysterically from his room

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: WHY DO I HEAR A GOAT YELLING WHEN I GET A NOTIFICATION???

Roman: Okay, scratch that, _now_ Verge is laughing hysterically

Patton: What is going on exactly?

Roman: Revenge.

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: Oh no, I will NOT be demeaned like this!

 **Roman to Virgil**

Roman: Good job!

Virgil: meh

Roman: Don't "meh" me, look at what you did!

Virgil: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **GAME NIGHT**

Thomas: Yea you will

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: It was YOU!!!

Thomas: No, it wasn't me, I swear!

Roman: Thomas is innocent, I can confirm!

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: Then it must be YOU

Roman: I know Spanish but not Nerd

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: Hey!

Told You: Hey!

Roman: Nerds spotted.

Patton: Now Logan, it is wrong to make assumptions...

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: YOU

Told you: Oh come on, we all know _he_ wouldn't have done it

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: Virgil, was it you???

Told You: maybe

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS

Roman: VIRGIL IS BETTER AT CODING THAN YOU

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: HE IS NOT

Told You: no im not

Roman: YES HE IS

 **Invalid command.**

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: WHY AREN'T THE COMMANDS WORKING

 _Patton changed Patton's nickname to PuppyPaws_

PuppyPaws: It works for me!

Roman: And why that name exactly?

PuppyPaws: It's the first thing I thought about!

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: Then why doesn't it work for me??

Thomas: Gosh this is the best conversation we've ever had.

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: No it isn't!

Told You: yes it is

Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX: I am so done with all of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the best chapter I've ever written tbh (in my opinion). 
> 
> Also, Logan = spirit animal.


	13. Disputes and Disarray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disputes happen, confusion is a thing, that stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2 updates in 1 week I am proud of myself.
> 
> Also while writing this it went from "ha, this is pretty funny" to "noOO VIRGIL YOU POOR MISUNDERSTOOD SHADOWLING" to "wow romans an ass" and some disputes and then to "noOO POOR LOGAN" and then "noOO PATTON" and then I had this amazing idea so yea things happen

**GAME NIGHT**

_Told You changed Told You's nickname to Virgil_

Virgil: screw you

Roman: Now me!

Virgil: now you what

Roman: Change my nickname!

Virgil: why should i  
Virgil: youre the creative side  
Virgil: ask pat or thomas

Roman: SOMEONE GIVE ME A NICE NICKNAME  
Roman: Alright, Logan gave me a piece of paper with "a nice nickname" on it   
Roman: I hereby announce a war between us

PuppyPaws: LOGAN MADE A DAD JOKE???

Thomas: He's learning

PuppyPaws: I'M SO PROUD OF HIM!!!

Thomas: Yes, me too, but shouldn't we be at least a little concerned because of that "war"?

Virgil: shoot you right

Roman: Don't worry, you shall not be impacted by it, so you can continue your lives without fear!

Virgil: nope

Roman: Without fear for us!

Virgil: nah

Roman: Without fear that you'll get involved!

Virgil: better

_Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX changed Xx_Anime_Otaku_Kawaii_xX's name to Logan_

Virgil: i thought i changed your phone so you couldnt change your name yourself anymore

Logan: You are not the only one who has knowledge about phones and coding, Virgil.  
Logan: Now Roman, isn't a war a bit exaggerated?

Roman: NOPE, NOT AT ALL!

_Logan changed Roman's nickname to Prince Pitiful_

Logan: Credit to Virgil for that nickname.

Prince Pitiful: When did he ever call me that??

Logan: Yesterday at lunch. 

Virgil: wow thanks for calling me out  
Virgil: roman wasnt there you blockheaded blinkers

Thomas: *Gasp!* 

PuppyPaws: Don't be mean...

Virgil: wasnt mean, just telling the truth

Prince Pitiful: So Virgil was _gossiping_ about me!!

Virgil: no, i was talking about how you are alWAYS LATE TO LUNCH

Prince Pitiful: I HAVE A LOT OF IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO

Virgil: what then

Prince Pitiful: That's private!

Virgil: and you judge me for not telling you everything

Prince Pitiful: It's very important!

Virgil: yea right lets just move on  
Virgil: just get there at lunch in time or tell pat and lo that we can start without you

Prince Pitiful: You can start without me then!

Virgil: good  
Virgil: hear that, patton, logan?

Logan: If Roman agrees, then I guess there's no problem in starting already instead of waiting.

PuppyPaws: Well, if that's what you want, then that's perfectly fine!

Thomas: Okay, all fine and dandy, but since when do you all eat lunch together?

Virgil: not my idea

Logan: Yes, it was.

Virgil: it wasnt my idea  
Virgil: it was originally pattons

Logan: Ah, yes, that was already a long time ago. 

Thomas: How long?

Logan: The idea, probably after your "Q&A" you did with us.

Thomas: And when did Virgil agree on it?

Logan: After the first two-parter you did, but I had the suspicions for some time already.  
Logan: I mean, if we had shared breakfasts he would always look at us from the kitchen if he made his coffee, even though he didn't join us. It really wasn't hard to miss.

PuppyPaws: I was so proud of him, he came to us and told us the idea!

Prince Pitiful: I must say that lunch had become way better since then.

Logan: Only if you two would stop fighting about everything which is _always_ precisely at lunch.

Prince Pitiful: Well it would be nice if people would stop _criticising_ everything I do!

Logan: We give constructive criticism, that's all.

Prince Pitiful: Well it certainly doesn't _sound_ like that when your idea is called "stupid" and you have to "be a bit quieter because I have a headache"!

PuppyPaws: Roman, don't be mean!

Virgil: you know how bad logans headaches can get, thats the most disgusting thing youve said yet

Prince Pitiful: Who said I was talking about Logan?

Virgil: most of the time its lo who gets the headaches, or do i have to remember you of the one time at dinner?

Prince Pitiful: Oh come on, that was one time!

Virgil: you dont know how many times his headaches happen, do you?

Prince Pitiful: I can make an estamation

Virgil: almost every week he had one. sometimes he has more, sometimes less, you should know that  
Virgil: try hitting your head against a brick wall, i can assure you his headaches hurt more

Prince Pitiful: And how do you know that?

Virgil: none of your business  
Virgil: now shut up and never talk about that shit again

**Virgil to Logan**

Virgil: gosh, romans an ass

Logan: I do appreciate that you did that for me, but you shouldn't meddle in someone else's disputes.

Virgil: he deserved it tho

Logan: Why do you think so?

Virgil: he always complains to us, i get sick of it sometimes  
Virgil: wheres patton

Logan: Roman's room.

Virgil: ok

**GAME NIGHT**

Thomas: I am gone for 15 minutes and I find a Patton who's almost crying, what's going on?

Virgil: wait wasn't patton with roman?

Logan: I thought so

Thomas: Patton just told me that Roman and Virgil were fighting about something and he doesn't know what to do and that he's scared  
Thomas: HE'S CRYING NOW HELP

Virgil: okay whERE IS PATTON

Thomas: LIVINGROOM

Logan: Why hasn't Roman come out of his room yet?

Virgil: were busy, can you help?

Logan: Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY COME SOON 
> 
> Tags are updated.


	14. Dead Ends, Confusion, Excitement, Issues and Turmoil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WHY ARE WE YELLING" sums this chapter up almost perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO HAPPY AT THE WAY EVERYTHING IS GOING AND I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS AND UHHMMM YEA OKAY 
> 
> ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME SPOILERS AS THEY DISCUSS SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE NEW SANDERS SIDES VIDEO WHOOO I AM HYPED

**GAME NIGHT**

Virgil: and why does logan have to do this again?

Thomas: Because you and Roman had been fighting

Virgil: i would have been alright  
Virgil: princey had probably forgotten all about it now

Thomas: You still with Patton?

Virgil: hes doing better now

Logan: Roman won't open his door.

Virgil: have you knocked already

Logan: Yes, I have.

Virgil: you come here to take care of pat, ill try

Logan: Alright then, don't cause any trouble.

Virgil: cant promise that 

Virgil: guys i hear talking from romans room should i open the door

Logan: What are they talking about?

Virgil: hes alone

Logan: Are you sure?

Virgil: yes, very sure  
Virgil: hes talking to himself  
Virgil: ohhh this is interesting

Thomas: WHAT IS HE SAYING

_Virgil added Thomas, Logan and Patton to NRA_

Thomas: NRA?

Logan: National Rifle Association

Virgil: No Roman Allowed  
Virgil: also i deleted the messages in the groupchat

Thomas: BUT WHAT WAS HE SAYING

Virgil: he says that i always meddle in other peoples conversations  
Virgil: and that he didnt know those things about logan  
Virgil: OKAY HE WANTS TO APOLOGISE TO US NOW AND MAKE IT UP TO LOGAN

Thomas: I'M SO PROUD OF HIM!

Logan: Update: I read Patton what you texted and he agreed with Thomas.

Virgil: okay screw that he said thank you to someone WHO WAS HE TALKING TO

Logan: Maybe one of those creatures that sometimes roam through the Mind Palace.

Virgil: I DONT THINK SP  
Virgil: SO*

Logan: Virgil, calm down.

Thomas: You can get in his room right?

Virgil: IM NOT GOING IN

Thomas: Why not??

Virgil: WHY DO YOU THINK

Logan: Thomas, do I have to remind you that Virgil is literally anxiety?

Thomas: Shoot you're right

Logan: I'll do it then.   
Logan: Patton is staying here.

Thomas: Keep me updated!

Virgil: okay so logan is listening here with me

Thomas: WHAT IS HE SAYING

Virgil: ABORT MISSION ACT NORMALLY PRINCEY IS TYPING IN THE CHAT

**GAME NIGHT**

Prince Pitiful: I have to apologise for my behaviour from just now. I wish to make it up to you in one way or another  
Prince Pitiful: Where are you all?

Logan: In the livingroom.

Prince Pitiful: Very well, I shall see you there.  
Prince Pitiful: Who's up for a game of Draw Something?

**NRA**

PuppyPaws: Well this is a new group  
PuppyPaws: But why is Roman not allowed?

Virgil: Because he doesnt need to know that i heard him talking in his room

Thomas: OKAY QUICK QUESTION  
Thomas: SO HE WAS TALKING TO SOMEONE?

Virgil: idk he just said thank you to someone

Logan: Should we ask him about it?

Virgil: not sure  
Virgil: like you said he might have talked to one of the animals

PuppyPaws: Roman looked weirdly at me when he came back,,,

Logan: That's true, it seemed like he was thankful for something

Virgil: HOLD THE PHONE

Logan: Of course I am holding my phone, or I could not type. 

Virgil: DIDNT YOU SAY THAT PAT WAS IN RO'S ROOM

Logan: Yes, I did. I thought that I saw him enter, but it seemed that he left fairly quickly to talk to Thomas.

PuppyPaws: But I never went to Roman's room?

Logan: You didn't?

Virgil: THATS WHAT I MEANT

Logan: I am confused.

Thomas: ME TOO!

PuppyPaws: WHY ARE WE YELLING?????!?

Virgil: DONT YOU GET IT

Thomas: GET WHAT

Virgil: UGGHHH  
Virgil: THINK ABOUT THE NEW VIDEO

Thomas: OH SHOOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHGGHGGG I NEED TO STOP ENDING AT THESE KIND OF THINGS BECAUSE I GET REALLY HYPED AND ANNOY MYSELF WITH IT IM SORRY


	15. Issues, Struggles, Noise, Trapidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to last chapter. The chat is a big mess. But, like, what did you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itS BEEN A WHOLE MONTH WOW OKAY IM BACK WITH THIS MESS OF A CHATFIC

**NRA**

Thomas: WHAT DO WE DO

Virgil: DONT TELL ROMAN ANYTHING

PuppyPaws: WHY NOT ;-;

Virgil: HE WILL ONLY BE ALARMED

Logan: Let's calm down and look at everything we know.

Virgil: deceit is messing with ro

Thomas: He acted like he was Patton

Logan: Roman believed that Patton was the one in his room.

PuppyPaws: Why don't we ask Deceit if he visited Roman?

Virgil: no  
Virgil: hes not coming here and we are not going to him

Logan: Patton has a point though, maybe we can get something out of him

Virgil: i dont want him near us

Thomas: I understand, but what else can we do??

 

**NRA**

Virgil: OKAY LO JUST TOLD ME HE LOST HIS PHONE WE MUST GET IT BEFORE DECEIT DOES  
Virgil: I REPEAT FIND HIS PHONE

Thomas: SHOOT  
Thomas: Can he communicate via one of you while we split up?

PuppyPaws: Logan is with me, he can talk via me if needed!

Thomas: Thanks!  
Thomas: Also, how did Logan lose his phone? We were just talking??

Virgil: he put it on the counter while getting coffee now its gone

**Virgil to Patton**

Virgil: I AM OFFICIALLY PANICKINF

Patton: Deep breaths kiddo!

Virgil: NO TIME FOR BREAYHING

Patton: Virgil, go sit down and take a deep breath.

Virgil: NO

Patton: VIRGIL, I WILL COME TO YOU IF YOU DON'T

Virgil: no i dint have time for this

Patton: We always have time!

Virgil: but what ifvdeceut shows up

Patton: Logan is looking for his phone now, I am here for you

Virgil: but if i dont seadch deceit can show up amd i dont wNt him ruinibg thinhs agIn

Patton: Okay, stay where you are, I'm coming your way

Virgil: no don tim alrifht

**NRA**

PuppyPaws: It's Logan, I have Patton's phone now, he is searching my phone with Virgil.

Thomas: Okay, keep me updated on them!

PuppyPaws: Will do.

 

**NRA**

Logan: I have found my phone.

Thomas: Where was it???

Logan: In the hallway.  
Logan: But someone tampered with it.

Thomas: How??

Logan: My background is changed, it is now a picture of an Anguilla japonica in an aquarium.

Thomas: English?

Logan: An eel.

Thomas: What  
Thomas: Why an eel?

Logan: I don't know.

Thomas: YOUR PROFILE PICTURE  
Thomas: I AM SCREENCAPPING THIS  
Thomas: THIS IS PRICELESS

Logan: I didn't think I still had that picture.

Thomas: SINCE WHEN DO YOU AND PATTON HAVE ONESIE-PARTIES

Logan: Excuse me, Roman and Virgil were there too, only Virgil didn't wear a onesie.  
Logan: And it was a one-time thing.

Thomas: THIS IS AMAZING  
Thomas: YOUR FACE IN THAT PICTURE  
Thomas: WHO DREW THOSE DIAMONDS ON YOUR CHEEKS

Logan: Roman. We were watching Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Appearantly, I make him think of Queen Moon and Patton of Star Butterfly.

Thomas: Okay, we're going to have a conversation over shipping later, but now, back to the point.  
Thomas: So your phone?

Logan: I think nothing else was changed.  
Logan: Oh.  
Logan: I have lost all my lives in candy crush.

Thomas: You play that game???

Logan: Now I must wait...  
Logan: And yes I play that game since a couple days.

Thomas: How far are you

Logan: Not important.

Thomas: Alrighty then!  
Thomas: Patton, Virgil, you there?  
Thomas: Hello?  
Thomas: Should we go looking for them?

Virgil: im here

Thomas: Virgil!

PuppyPaws: I'm back!  
PuppyPaws: What do we do now?

Logan: I suggest we take a short break, too much stress is unhealthy. It doesn't seem like Deceit is really _doing_ something yet.

PuppyPaws: Alright, I think I'll go take a nap!

Virgil: yea same

**Patton! to Roman**

Patton!: Hey buddy! How are you doing?

Roman: I'm feeling better, thank you.

Patton!: Sounds great to hear! Say, do you know where I can find the library again? Seems like I forgot again!

Roman: Third on the right after my room, then second left.

Patton!: Thank you buddy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan: It is funny.  
> Thomas: What is?  
> Logan: How many hints the author is throwing in here and planning to add.  
> PuppyPaws: Ah, yes, she is really putting effort in foreshadowing in this chapter!  
> Logan: Indeed.  
> Virgil: its sad tho  
> Prince Pitiful: What is?  
> Virgil: what if they dont get the hints  
> Prince Pitiful: That would be a real shame!  
> PuppyPaws: Luckely that isn't happening!  
> Thomas: Hahaha! xD That would be terrible!  
> Prince Pitiful: Indeed!  
> Logan: ...  
> Virgil: -_-


	16. Suspense, Opposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, a lot of screaming. They also get closer to discovering something hidden from plain sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey look at who finally posted another chapter after more than 1 and a half months! I'm happy to be back on track with this fic, as it's something I love to work on. I hope the chapter is enjoyable :)

**NRA**

PuppyPaws: Back from my nap!

Virgil: okay i just looked at the old messages loGAN CHANGE YOUR PASSWORD

Logan: Will do. 

Thomas: And now?

Logan: The most logical step is to wait. I kept an eye out in the livingroom while you were napping, I didn't see anything suspicious.

PuppyPaws: Alright, but what do we do with Roman??

Thomas: Keep quiet or tell him?

Logan: At this point, it may be best to look out after him, considering Deceit decided to visit him earlier. In the situation that he goes to him again, we will be there.

 

 **NRA**

Virgil: whats that noise

Logan: Noise?

Virgil: i was checking the hallways and i heard something

Logan: Do you know from which room it came?

Virgil: ill check  
Virgil: library

Logan: Alright. Should I check with you?

Virgil: yes

Logan: Patton, can you stay in the livingroom and tell us if someone enters?

PuppyPaws: Will do!

Logan: Thank you.

 **Logan. to Patton**

Logan.: Can you check on Roman? He hasn't left his room in some time. 

Patton: Sure thing!   
Patton: But who watches in the livingroom then?

Logan.: Don't worry, I am sure it won't matter if you stay away for a couple minutes.

Patton: Okay! :)

 **NRA**

Logan: Nothing to be found, only two of the books went missing.   
Logan: Patton, why are you not in the livingroom?

PuppyPaws: I was checking up on Roman! He was busy with some ideas he had, btw.

Logan: Why did you check on Roman?

PuppyPaws: You told me to!

Logan: I never did!

Thomas: Oh boy

Virgil: uhm pat  
Virgil: not sure if that was logan

PuppyPaws: But he messaged me?

Virgil: screenshot

 _PuppyPaws sent 1 picture_

Thomas: "Logan.:"

Virgil: yup okay thats not logan

PuppyPaws: That was not Logan?

Logan: No, it was someone imitating me.

Thomas: UGGGHHHHH WHAT IS DECEIT PLANNING

PuppyPaws: WHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDO

Virgil: I DONT KNOW  
Virgil: LOGAN HELP NOW

Logan: We must stay calm. Then it would be easier to come to a right decision.   
Logan: I will make us some tea.

Thomas: HOW ARE YOU SO CALM??!?

Logan: Because I don't let my thoughts get clouded by emotions. 

Virgil: you sure about that

Logan: Very sure. 

Virgil: yea okay im writing that down.

Thomas: Why?

Virgil: blackmail

Thomas: Oh

Virgil: and im curious  
Virgil: but okay back to the point  
Virgil: WAIT LOGAN   
Virgil: WHAT BOOKS DID HE STEAL

Logan: A book about Norse mythology and a book full of creations to make at home.  
Logan: That last one was originally a gift I got Patton.  
Logan: I'm sorry Deceit stole it.

PuppyPaws: It's alright, its the thought that counts!  
PuppyPaws: Maybe he just got bored?

Logan: Then why would he steal something I gave you?

PuppyPaws: Maybe he didn't know that it was a gift?

Logan: Inside the book, I wrote "To Patton, from Logan", remember?

PuppyPaws: It's alright though. 

Logan: No it's not.

PuppyPaws: Logan, it's alright. Let's focus on right now.

Virgil: GUYS I CHECKED THE LIVINGROOM AND HE STOLE MY FAVORITE BLANKET  
Virgil: THAT STUPID SNAKE IF I FIND HIM HE WILL PAY FOR THAT

PuppyPaws: It's alright Verge, we'll get it back

Virgil: if he destroys it i will get so mad

PuppyPaws: Calm down, I don't think he will  
PuppyPaws: And if he does we'll repair it for you :)

Virgil: im still fuvking mad

Thomas: Petition to go look for Deceit and have a word with him? Say aye!

Virgil: aye

PuppyPaws: Aye!

Logan: Aye.  
Logan: Shouldn't we first inform Roman?  
Logan: It would be best to have him there, don't you think?

Thomas: Shoot you're right  
Thomas: Petition to tell Roman about Deceit? Say aye!

PuppyPaws: Aye!

Virgil: aye

Logan: Is this really necessary?

Thomas: Yes.

Logan: Alright then.  
Logan: Aye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I AM SO HYPED FOR NEXT CHAPTER  
> Don't be afraid to yell at me in the comments :3


	17. Bargaining, Arguing, Dialing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets informed about the situation and a lot of panicking occurs. What's new?

**GAME NIGHT**

Thomas: Heyyy Roman

Prince Pitiful: Greetings, Thomas!

Thomas: We gotta tell you something......

Prince Pitiful: And what may that be?

Thomas: Alright give me a sec  
Thomas: So.....  
Thomas: Deceit is snooping around?

Prince Pitiful: WHAT  
Prince Pitiful: WHERE IS HE  
Prince Pitiful: HAS HE CAUSED ANY OF YOU HARM????

Logan: Luckely, no.

Virgil: but he has stolen some of our stuff

Prince Pitiful: HOW _DARE_ HE

Thomas: And remember when you were talking to Patton after the convo you and Verge had?

Prince Pitiful: Don't say

Thomas: That wasn't Patton

Prince Pitiful: HE DECEIVED ME

Thomas: i mean, that's kiiiiinda his thing

PuppyPaws: It's not all he is

Prince Pitiful: I SHALL FIND HIM AND SHOW HIM TO NOT MESS WITH A PRINCE

Thomas: Now calm down  
Thomas: We were planning to, together

Prince Pitiful: WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR THEN?

Logan: We first have to find out where he is.  
Logan: And knowing he takes a liking in evil schemes, he might have set traps.

PuppyPaws: I highly doubt he would do that!

Virgil: i wouldnt put it past him

Thomas: Where would he most likely be???

Virgil: we dont know where his room is

Logan: He's been in the library and the living room before, so those are places to look at.

PuppyPaws: Or we can just call him?

Logan: I highly doubt that he would come, considering his nature of hiding in the shadows and staying out of sight.

Prince Pitiful: LESS TALKING MORE WALKING  
Prince Pitiful: WE MUST FIND HIM

PuppyPaws: But if we just call him, won't that be easier?

Logan: Patton, I appreciate you trying to help, but I already told you why he probably won't come. 

PuppyPaws: And what makes you think that? We barely know him!

Logan: Please try to cooperate, Patton.

PuppyPaws: But I am cooperating!   
PuppyPaws: Why do you never listen to me?   
PuppyPaws: I thought we went over this before...

Logan: Look, Patton. I'm sorry, but this is serious. We need to form a plan and not dive into situations recklessly.

PuppyPaws: I'm not being reckless!  
PuppyPaws: You're all making accusations, but we barely even talked with Deceit! 

Prince Pitiful: Because he's dangerous!  
Prince Pitiful: He tricked us, multiple times!

PuppyPaws: He didn't even hurt anyone!

Prince Pitiful: But what if he did?

PuppyPaws: As if you've never hurt anyone!

Logan: We're getting off-topic. 

PuppyPaws: Well, I'm calling him.

Logan: Patton, I told you we aren't going to call him. As I said, it's highly unlikely that he would show up!

Prince Pitiful: Patton?

Virgil: fuck we fucked up  
Virgil: pat please answer

Thomas: Patton!

Prince Pitiful: LOGAN WHY DID YOU DO THAT

Virgil: YOU WERE ALSO SHITTY TOWARDS PAT   
Virgil: NOW HES PROBABLY UPSET

Thomas: Let's not point fingers! Okay?

Virgil: IM GOING TO PATS ROOM  
Virgil: HES PROBABLY THERE  
Virgil: LO AND RO YOU CANT COME

PuppyPaws: He won't pick up.

Thomas: Patton!

Prince Pitiful: Wait.  
Prince Pitiful: OOHHHHHH  
Prince Pitiful: YOU MEANT CALLING WITH YOUR PHONE

Virgil: wait what  
Virgil: since when do you have his number

PuppyPaws: I'll just text him.

**Virgil to Logan**

Virgil: apologise to pat. now.

**GAME NIGHT**

Logan: I'm sorry, Patton.   
Logan: I suppose I interpreted what you said differently.

**Patton to Deceit**

Patton: Hello!  
Patton: I wanted to ask you something, but you wouldn't pick up. Are you busy?

Deceit: Why are you texting me

Patton: We wanted to talk to you :)

Deceit: Yea ill skip

Patton: Awww  
Patton: Maybe I can add you to our groupchat, we have some stuff to talk about

Deceit: How about no  
Deceit: Not really interested in joining a chat w/ them

Patton: :(  
Patton: Can I at least ask you something?

Deceit: Im fine thanks bye

**GAME NIGHT**

PuppyPaws: He doesn't want to talk :(

Virgil: screenshots?

_PuppyPaws sent 2 images_

Virgil: :/  
Virgil: but like  
Virgil: i want my blanket back

PuppyPaws: I'll ask for it

**Patton to Deceit**

Patton: Do you by any chance have Virgil's blanket?

Deceit: The soft one from the couch?

Patton: Yep, that's the one!

Deceit: No...

Patton: Deceit, it's Virgil's blanket.   
Patton: It's his favorite and he really wants it back!

Deceit: Calm down geez louise  
Deceit: I dropped it off at his room  
Deceit: Happy now?

Patton: Aww, thank you :3

**GAME NIGHT**

Virgil: got it

Logan: Your blanket?

Virgil: yea

Prince Pitiful: Where was it?

Virgil: folded in front of my room

PuppyPaws: I knew he'd give it back! :)

Logan: I still can't grasp this.

Thomas: What?

Logan: Just-  
Logan: Deceit.

Prince Pitiful: It is... Weird...  
Prince Pitiful: I am still unsure if we can trust him.

Logan: Exactly.

**Patton to Deceit**

Patton: Virgil is very happy that he's got his blanket back!

Deceit: Why are you still texting me

Patton: Well, we were kinda curious about why you were "snooping around", as Tommie would say

Deceit: Did you just really call him Tommie

Patton: Yes, yes I did!

Deceit: Anyway  
Deceit: Then why did it seem like Roman was planning to exile me Lion King 2 style

Patton: You know how Roman gets...   
Patton: He was just a bit dramatic  
Patton: Maybe if he gets to know you better, he would understand that you can actually be really nice :3

Deceit: Yea uhm no  
Deceit: The only time I could talk normally to him was when I was disguised as you  
Deceit: Ima skip

Patton: Deceit, can you please join our chat? We really need to clear some things up. I think it would be good if we had a little talk  
Patton: I'll be there to help :3

Deceit: Ugh  
Deceit: Throw me in the chat, then we can get this over with

Patton: :)

**GAME NIGHT**

_PuppyPaws added Deceit to GAME NIGHT_

Deceit: Patton why is your nickname PuppyPaws youve got to be kidding me

Prince Pitiful: If you say a bad word about Patton you will regret it!

Deceit: Oh great  
Deceit: Mister Cant Take A Fucking Joke  
Deceit: Your nickname is fitting

Prince Pitiful: ExcUSE ME

Deceit: Oh shit even more dramatic then i remembered

PuppyPaws: Guys, we just want to have a nice chat with each other. No insults, okay?

Virgil: okay before we move on  
Virgil: why did you steal our shit

Deceit: Dude i gave it back 

Virgil: yea but i wanna know  
Virgil: why did you steal my blanket

Deceit: None of your business

Virgil: well yes it is my business  
Virgil: its my shit

Deceit: You already have so much shit what are you whining abt

Virgil: DUDE STOP STEALING OUR SHIT

Deceit: HOW ABT NO  
Deceit: I WASNT EVEN STEALING  
Deceit: I WAS BORROWING I DIDNT EVEN KNOW THAT WAS YOUR BLANKET  
Deceit: FUCK MAYBE I WANT A BLANKET TOO FROM TIME TO TIME _(message deleted by Deceit)_

Thomas: Guys cut it out!

Virgil: wait what

PuppyPaws: You don't have a blanket?

Deceit: I do have a blanket.

PuppyPaws: If you wanted one you could've just asked!

Deceit: Yea and get decapitated in the process  
Deceit: No thanks

Logan: But back on track.  
Logan: You have imitated Patton and talked to Roman, correct?

Deceit: Nah bud that was the toothfairy.

Logan: I'll take that as a yes.  
Logan: What was your reason for doing so?

Deceit: It's annoying when you guys fight. I don't care about your personal wellbeing, but in this case it was only benefitial for me to help you.

PuppyPaws: Awww you love us!

Deceit: Ugh  
Deceit: Im so done with all of this

_Deceit left GAME NIGHT_

Thomas: Well...  
Thomas: That went surprisingly well!

Virgil: i guess it did

Prince Pitiful: I have to agree, I had expected it to turn out worse!

Logan: Then _why_ in the name of Einstein did he change my background????!?

Thomas: We may one day find the answers to Deceit's behavour  
Thomas: But until then,  
Thomas: The mystery remains

Logan: Thomas no

Thomas: Unsolved.

Logan: Alright I'm done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	18. Wow Mar stop with the Deceit angst geez louise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I need more Deceit in my life and I think I need to establish his role and stuff (takes place one day later)

**Logan to Patton**

Logan: Patton, could you please give me Deceit's number? I want to ask him something.

Patton: Of course :)  
_PuppyPaws sent 1 contact_  
Patton: Be nice! :)

**Logan to Deceit**

Logan: Good morning, Deceit. 

Deceit: Howd you get my number

Logan: Via Patton.  
Logan: I wanted to ask you something.

Deceit: Yes, sure, ask away. I don't care.

Logan: Did you steal two of the books from the library?

Deceit: No.

Logan: I know you stole them.  
Logan: I'd highly appreciate it if you would give them back.

Deceit: Isnt a library a place where you can _borrow_ books for _free_

Logan: Yes, that's typically how libraries work, but they also have passes and accounts and much more, all of which we don't use.  
Logan: Considering all of that, our library isn't like the typical library.  
Logan: Therefore, we applied other rules.

Deceit: Patton roman and virgil can also use it right

Logan: That is correct.

Deceit: Then why the fuck cant i  
Deceit: Oh wait  
Deceit: Its cause you all hate me and think i will mess w/ it  
Deceit: You can have your books  
Deceit: I don't care about them.  
Deceit: Fuck off and dont text me ever again

_Deceit blocked Logan_

**GAME NIGHT**

Logan: I may have angered Deceit.

PuppyPaws: I TOLD YOU TO BE NICE!!

Virgil: screenshots plz

_Logan sent 3 images_

Virgil: wow  
Virgil: you really fucked up didnt you

PuppyPaws: ;-;

Logan: I'm sorry, Patton. 

PuppyPaws: He thinks we hate him...  
PuppyPaws: I'll talk to him. 

**Patton to Deceit**

Patton: Hey buddy!

Deceit: Let me guess  
Deceit: Logan talked abt me

Patton: More or less...  
Patton: He's sorry for what he said. I guess that Logan always had this picture of you in mind, and now that he knows you better, that picture doesn't quite add up  
Patton: He just needs to get used to this

Deceit: Yea he probably wont

Patton: What makes you think so?

Deceit: None of your business

Patton: :(  
Patton: You know we don't hate you, right?  
Patton: Deceit?

**GAME NIGHT**

_PuppyPaws send 2 images_  
PuppyPaws: HELP  
PuppyPaws: I THINK I MADE HIM SAD

Thomas: I think he's more confused?  
Thomas: Maybe give him some time to think

PuppyPaws: Alright...

**Deceit to Patton**

Deceit: How

Patton: How what?

Deceit: How do you not hate me  
Deceit: I impersonated you  
Deceit: I represent everything youre not  
Deceit: Youre morality  
Deceit: Im deceit  
Deceit: I lie  
Deceit: You tell the truth  
Deceit: WHY dont you hate me

Patton: Well, we may be different, but that's alright  
Patton: Me and Logan have differing opinions, but we still get along  
Patton: And yes, you impersonated me, but I already forgave you!

Deceit: But you cant!  
Deceit: IM THE VILLAIN

Patton: Where did you get that from? 

Deceit: YOU GUYS ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT  
Deceit: NOW LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE I TOLD YOU TO

_Deceit blocked Patton_

**GAME NIGHT**

_PuppyPaws sent 2 images_  
PuppyPaws: WGAT DO I DP  
PuppyPaws: IM SO SCAARED WHAT DO I SAT PLEASY HELPP

Prince Pitiful: Calm down! It's alright!

PuppyPaws: NI ITS NOT

Virgil: pat, deep breaths!

Thomas: Oh boy  
Thomas: I think we need to have another talk

Virgil: ill add him  
Virgil: i added his number to my phone last time he was in the chat

_Virgil added Deceit to GAME NIGHT_

Deceit: FFS  
Deceit: LEAVE ME ALONE

Thomas: Don't leave please!

Deceit: IM SICK OF THIS  
Deceit: WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT FROM ME

Thomas: We just wanted to talk!

Deceit: WELL I DONT

PuppyPaws: Please listen to us!

Deceit: Just stop talking to me  
Deceit: What are you even trying to accomplish w/ this

PuppyPaws: Well I just want you to be happy, and you're not right now.

Deceit: I am happy.

PuppyPaws: Deceit...

Deceit: Why do you want to talk to me now  
Deceit: You never wanted to before  
Deceit: Is this a fucking joke or something

Thomas: Of course its not!

Deceit: Then what changed  
Deceit: Im the villain and always have been  
Deceit: You always hated me  
Deceit: That hasnt ever changed  
Deceit: Now i finally took that fucking role you all put me in and its still not good enough??!?

Thomas: You dont _have_ to play that role

Deceit: They always thought i did  
Deceit: And so i did  
Deceit: And now you all say that i dont have to be like this  
Deceit: While you never ever said anything like that before and never thought of me being something else than a villain  
Deceit: How can i believe that that changed

PuppyPaws: Maybe you can't yet.  
PuppyPaws: Maybe we haven't proven it yet. But we can try. Together.

Thomas: Yes! You dont have to play this role anymore!

Deceit: I just  
Deceit: Sorry

PuppyPaws: What for?

Deceit: Everything  
Deceit: Ima just  
Deceit: Shut up  
Deceit: I wont bother you anymore

PuppyPaws: You don't bother us, buddy!

Deceit: Yea whatever  
Deceit: I guess i should say thank you  
Deceit: So uhm  
Deceit: That  
Deceit: Bye

_Deceit left GAME NIGHT_

PuppyPaws: I'll pay him a visit. I think he needs to vent a little

Thomas: Thanks Pat, you're the best

PuppyPaws: :')

Thomas: Guess hes not so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big surprise: I want to make a one-shot about what happens this chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: YO HERE IT IS ENJOY https://tatorqueen.tumblr.com/post/174400111247/times-change-but-will-i-get-used-to-that


	19. Memes?

**GAME NIGHT**

Virgil: this chat is as dead as my hopes and dreams

PuppyPaws: VIRGIL

Virgil: jk calm down

_Prince Pitiful send 3 images_   
Prince Pitiful: Pebbles and I have decided to talk a walk together!

PuppyPaws: AWWWWW LOOK AT THE LITTLE GIRL

Virgil: shes not that little  
Virgil: but like  
Virgil: thats adorable tbh

Thomas: Awwww!!!!! Look at her little nosey-wosey!!!

Logan: I never thought I'd ever hear you say that.

Thomas: Theres a first time for everything!

Virgil: just like death 

PuppyPaws: nO

Virgil: again  
Virgil: jk

PuppyPaws: But I'm proud of you, Roman!! You two seem to get along so well :3

Prince Pitiful: She is a delight to be around!

Thomas: Who took those pictures?

Logan: I did.  
Logan: He dragged me out of his room begging for me to take pictures.

Prince Pitiful: *gasp* I did not! I told you if you would take pictures we would watch Sherlock together.

Virgil: oh shoot  
Virgil: nice

PuppyPaws: Lo, did you take your meds?

Logan: Of course I did. We only took a walk, though.

PuppyPaws: Alright, just checking!

_Prince Pitiful changed Prince Pitiful's nickname to HereAndQueer_

Thomas: EYYYYYYYY

_Virgil changed GAME NIGHT to where my happiness died_

PuppyPaws: _**VIRGIL** _

Virgil: IT WAS A JOKE

HereAndQueer: iT wAs A jOkE

Virgil: oh dont you chicken me mister

PuppyPaws: Wait what did he do

Logan: Please explain.

Thomas: It's a meme

Logan: Oh great.

Thomas: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Virgil: youre doing it wrong  
Virgil: ¯\\_(⌐■_■)_/¯ 

Thomas: Wot

Virgil: deal with it i meme better than you

Thomas: No way

HereAndQueer: But nobody is better than me!

Virgil: -_-  
Virgil: u sure about that

HereAndQueer: Very sure!

Thomas: Oh it's on!!

Logan: Can we just...   
Logan: Not?

PuppyPaws: Let them have their fun Logan  
PuppyPaws: Maybe we'll even learn something from it!

Logan: I suppose you're right.

_Thomas changed where my happiness died to The Great Meme War of 2018™_

Virgil: oh fuck he already started strong  
Virgil: he used the ™ 

HereAndQueer: Bring it on (ง •̀_•́)ง

Thomas: (ง ò_ó)ง

Virgil: (ง⌐■_■)ง

Roman: (ง ˚ヮﾟ)ง

Virgil: oh god

Thomas: ಠ_ಠ

Logan: Why?

Thomas: Why what?

Logan: Just...  
Logan: Why?

Thomas: Memes are good

Virgil: the good shit

Logan: Wait.  
Logan: You're not referring to drugs, are you?

Virgil: no logan

Logan: Alright. Just making sure.

Virgil: hey  
Virgil: thats my job

Thomas: Looks like somebody took your place! ≖◡≖

Virgil: oh im not done with you either mister

Thomas: Good luck ◕‿◕

Virgil: ‹^› ‹(•v•)› ‹^›

HereAndQueer: *GASP*

Logan: Why do I hear someone running up the stairs?

Thomas: Not me!

_HereAndQueer send 1 picture_

Thomas: OMG

PuppyPaws: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

HereAndQueer: Virgil is now mine. 

Virgil: hE WENT ALL THE WAY TO MY ROOM TO BOOP MY NOSE

Thomas: Worth it

HereAndQueer: Worth it!

PuppyPaws: ;//^//;

**Deceit to Patton**

Deceit: What happend  
Deceit: Noone died right

Patton: Wait, I'll send screenshots!

_Patton send 3 images_

Deceit: Ffjoddbkkgf  
Deceit: Omfg

Patton: Oh, you should really see Roman's pictures!

_Patton send 3 images_

Deceit: Thats  
Deceit: Oh  
Deceit: Thats p fucking nice actually  
Deceit: One question tho  
Deceit: Where did that horse come from

Patton: Oh, you don't know of course  
Patton: We have a horse  
Patton: Her name's Pebbles  
Patton: If you want to visit her, she's in the stable in the garden!

Deceit: Alriiiiighhttttt......  
Deceit: Good luck w/ those guys

Patton: Thanks ^v^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memes.


End file.
